


Late Nights Alone

by bitchinsinclair



Series: Nights Like This [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Aftercare, Begging, Brat, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Subspace, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, a little bit of, a little bit of implied, hehe, i guess??, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: you think hopper is home until you find out he isn't, another late night at work leaves you needy until Jim surprises you by coming home sooneroryou have a wet dream about hopper and find out he's not actually home, and he walks in on you masturbating





	Late Nights Alone

**Author's Note:**

> here's another one!!!
> 
> happy reading :) :) :)

“_Come on baby_.” He noses your neck, beard scratching the skin, as he keeps you grinding steadily on him. “You gonna come for me?”

So many delicious stimulations wrack your body that you can’t tell what from what, but it doesn’t matter because desperation has taken over you, intoxicating your mind. “_Yes_, yes! Please.”

There’s light chuckling in your ear as your back arches, head turning from left to right. Two of Jim’s fingers are nearly _three knuckles deep_ as he fucks your cunt, the squelching noises of your sopping hole and Jim’s growls fill your ears as you feel the coil in your stomach _tighten_ and _tighten_ and _tighten_. Until-

“I- _oh_, I’m-I’m…”

“That’s it… _that’s_ it. Come on sweetheart, come for me. Come for Daddy, baby.”

“_Da_-_Daddy_.” Your voice is high and whiny as you shake uncontrollably, your orgasm approaching and approaching until it washes over you, stilling your muscles, your thighs and abdomen cramping as they clench.

“That’s a _very_ good girl.”

Your hips are still twitching as the aftershocks roll through you, eyes slipping closed.

When your eyes reopen, all you see is darkness, save for the light coming from the hallway, no doubt in your mind that the source is the TV.

You sit up quickly, brows furrowed as you look around the room. “Hop?”

“Hopper?”

You’re confused and a little disoriented, nether regions still thrumming as you get up, walking out. Soon you realize Hopper isn’t home, flashes of your dream that felt _so fucking real_ pass through your mind, images ingrained into your brain.

A subconscious pout takes over on your lips as you take soft steps over to the telephone, listening through the voicemails and _sure enough_ there was Jim’s deep voice, saying he’d be getting home late, once again.

The call ends with an apology and an _I love you_, making you sigh longingly, putting the phone back on the hook and begrudgingly getting back into bed.

Images of Jim making you come undone around his fingers play on the insides of your eyelids, and your hands seem to grow a mind of their own. Need rolls through you like an ache, and it gets stronger as you slowly run your hands down your chest, pussy throbbing and _begging_ to be touched _for real_.

Your fingers dance around your underwear until you finally give in to the need, a gasp escaping as you discover how fucking soaked you were. You start by teasing your folds, lightly rubbing them and just very lightly circling over your clit before gently increasing the pressure, rubbing it softly and whimpering at how sensitive it felt.

Pleasure sparks instantly and you move to flip over on your hands and knees. With your shoulders and one arm pressed to the mattress, your free hand reaches back for your pussy, two of your fingers slip inside your cunt with ease, your arousal having accommodated them.

It’s a nice position but you can’t fuck yourself with your fingers that well so you flip onto your back slipping your fingers back into your cunt with your legs spread wide and bent at the knee as you cry out.

Bringing another hand down to rub on your clit as you try, and fail, to add another finger to increase the pleasure, you whine, wiggling as you stick to two fingers.

Your feet pressed into the mattress as you lift and roll your hips, preparing to start fucking your own hand and then jumping up when a large and looming shadow of a figure catches the corner of your eye.

The sight of Jim’s large and imposing frame in the door scares the shit out of you as you freeze, eyes wide as you look at him. “Jim?!”

Swallowing hard, you wince a little, voice almost too quiet to hear when you speak. “I, I-I thought you were gonna be home late.”

“Well I uh, I realized there was no point in stayin’ at the station so I came home… wanting to be with my girl.”

He stalks into the room, fingers looped into the notches over his belt as he stepped in front of the bed. His eyes were dark, face nearly unreadable, an expression that could be interpreted as _cop mode_ or stress and exhaustion from another late night at work.

You laid there, frozen, mind running on what to do, on what to fucking _say_. Jim’s eyes fall down to your pussy where your hands are resting and still. “Don’t let my presence stop your fun, sweetheart.”

You gulped noisily, fingers not moving, that little spark you had breaking through now gone as he steps off and sits in the chair, _your_ chair next to the dresser.

He makes himself comfortable, thighs spreading wide in your little chair and legs stretching out in front of him. His eyebrow arches as if to say, _well_? _What are you waiting for_? So pushing your nerves aside, you dip a finger into your cunt, the slick of your arousal coating it as you pull it out, dragging it along your folds and up to circle around your clit.

Your muscles naturally loosen up as you sigh and relax, rubbing your clit a little harder as your toes dig into the mattress.

You can hear the rustling of Hopper moving in his uniform, and your rhythm falters just a little bit. Bringing your other hand down to your pussy, you slick up two fingers with your juices so they can play with your clit and your other fingers slide into your waiting pussy.

It’s nothing, absolutely _nothing_ compared to Jim’s thick and long fingers, filling you up almost as good as his cock, reaching places you had to work a little _harder_ to reach yourself.

You’re _finally_ able to find a rhythm, heels digging into the mattress under Jim’s watchful eye. Your breathing gets deeper by the minute, Hopper’s breathing matches it the more he gets aroused, proven as you can-barely-see the bulge growing in his pants right below his belt buckle.

Your toes curl and nearly cramp as you feel the fire in the pit of your belly spreading, limbs almost locking in place as you rub harder, making it spread wider and wider until you start moaning, legs _trembling_ and back _arching_-

“You are not to come until I say so.”

You gasp, abdomen clenching and your eyes widening as they look over at Hopper. “Do I make myself clear?” You whine in response, hips wriggling and clit throbbing under the touch of your fingers. _He can’t_ actually _expect you to_…?

He stands, your heart sinking and bottom lip quivering as he moves closer to you, eyes bearing into yours, “Do I make myself, _clear_?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes, _what_?”

You’re panting heavily, whimpering as Jim stares down at you, jaw clenched and shirt straining against his shoulders as he folds his arms. Tears prick your eyes as you draw your legs up, bringing your knees to your sides and shrinking the width of how open they were. “Y-Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

You pout when he sits back down, arms still folded, and you swear that you can see his cock twitch in his pants. Your wrist cramps and your legs fall back down, feet flattening onto the sheets of the bed. Swallowing harshly you roll your wrist, slowing down the pace of your fingers to relieve your clit and wrist, sighing as your thighs shake.

“No, _no_. You may not slow down, and you may not come either.” You sob loudly, muscles cramping as you speed back up and try to hold off your impending orgasm, hips rolling and legs slowly starting to thrash as you begin to beg.

“Please, Da- _Sir_, I need to come so bad, please let me come _please_.”

“I’m very aware that my little girl needs to come. I wouldn’t have walked in on you fingering that pretty little cunt of yours if you didn’t.”

“I’m-I’m _sorry_.” Tears leak from the corners of your eyes as you sob, body shaking as Jim’s eyes remain hardened. “Please? I can’t… I can’t hold it.”

He seemingly contemplates this for a moment, eyes flicking over your trembling form.

Nothing could have prepared you for the moment when you heard the metal of Jim’s buckle clanging, your eyes shooting open to him pulling out his fat cock, large hand wrapping around it and giving a long stroke.

“Stop.”

You sob quietly, thankful for the relief but still left with a denied release as you watch his cock slide through his hand, your abdomen cramping and thighs tensing as you whine. “_Please_.”

“Please, I wanna come- I want you to fuck me.”

“You wanna come so bad? Come on over here, sit on my cock and fucking _work_ for it.”

You stumbled more than a few times as you lifted yourself off the bed, limbs heavy and weak as you walked over to him. You realized the dilemma once you stood in front of him-he was too fucking big for being in your chair and telling you to ride him.

You become aware that Jim already realized this, your heart pounding as he waits expectantly, a fresh bead of pre-cum appearing at the slit of his cockhead. Gulping nervously you grab onto his shoulders, fingers gripping them for leverage as you hesitantly lift a leg, carefully placing a knee on the left arm of the chair.

Jim still waits, surprisingly patiently, allowing you to hold onto him as you climb on top of his lap. Both of your hands hold his shoulders as you lift your other leg, the grip you have on Jim increasing as you summon up strength to rest it carefully on the other arm of the chair.

It’s awkward. It’s _really_ fucking awkward.

You can only feel the head of his cock slide over your folds when you rest on the backs of your legs, but your hips still roll and you feel him enter you, a sudden pressure that’s familiar as you try to roll harder, get him inside _deeper_.

“Jim… please.”

Need consumed you and it made you feel intoxicated, your heart racing as your pussy gripped the head of his cock, determined not to let go and to suck it in deeper. “I-… I need to come, I _need_ your cock, please Sir.”

“I know you need to come. And I know you need my cock. Little brats work for what they want.”

You were damn near breathless, and on one particular needy roll of your hips it felt like you got a little more of him inside you but as soon as the burn of it came it was gone and you sobbed, nails digging into the khaki of his shirt as you trembled with desperation.

A pout curved on your lips, your bottom lip trembling as you whined. “Daddy, please.”

“_No_. You’re not gonna win me over by being cute, brat.”

Your brows furrowed as your pout intensified, juices leaking over his cock as you wrack your brain, needing him to give in. “I… I just _need_ your cock, Daddy. Don’t you need me too?”

“D-Don’t you need to be buried inside my pussy and f-fuck me into the mattress until I’m crying for you? I love it when you make me cry because I feel so good Daddy. Don’t you need to fill me up with your cock and then fill me up with your cum? Feel my pussy all wet and warm and wrapped around you and squeezing your cock?”

You could feel a growl rumbling from his chest as you momentarily slid your hands down against it, wanting to rid of the offending item. But the tick in Jim’s jaw and his arms unfolding, hands resting on your hips before gripping them made you quickly sink.

In one quick movement Jim had you on the bed, your mind spun momentarily, eyes trained on him when they widened. “Fuck.”

You gulp as he leans over you, face nearing yours as his blue eyes stared into you. “You know what? I _do_ want to fill up this little pussy, so flip over before I do it.”

Scrambling, you rushed to flip over to your stomach, heart racing fast and mind feeling hazy as you heard his heavy breathing behind you.

A gasp turned into mewl and turned into a whine when you suddenly felt his hand land harshly against your ass cheeks in a couple of generous smacks. “_Daddy_-”

You were promptly cut off by a scream rising in your throat as he suddenly plunged deep inside of your sopping cunt. You sobbed, gripping the sheets and muffling your cries of relief and pleasure and _pain_.

It hurt and you fucking _loved_ it.

Holding back on your loud noises was difficult so you gave up, allowing whatever whine, moan, mewl, or cry to come out as he pounded you into the bed, large hands holding your hips and keeping you still.

“Jesus, that’s a good little fucking pussy.”

The material of his pants rubbed uncomfortably against the sting on your ass when Hop grinded his cock into you, bringing you directly to the edge and making you _sing_. “I can feel that sweet little pussy squeezing me… you close sweetheart?” His voice is breathy as he questions you, thrusts faltering and then getting right back to speed.

“_Ye_-_es_, ‘m so close Daddy, please.”

When one of Jim’s hands let go of your hip, the other tightening its grip, to curl around your front and rub your clit, you were _done_ for.

Your voice grew hoarse from the borderline screams of bone-liquefying pleasure that Hopper forced out of you with his cock-which was currently swelling and ready to burst inside you. The sounds of his grunts and growls were loud could still be heard over your cries, your cunt naturally clenched around him, contracting and fluttering and thighs shaking as he manipulated your sensitive and throbbing clit.

“Daddy! Please Daddy I…”

“Tell me you want my cum.”

“I-I-I want your cum, Daddy. Please, p-please come inside me, I need it.”

Your mouth was open but your cries were silent when Jim pressed harder on your clit, sending you barreling immediately into an orgasm, your toes curling and abdomen cramping as you came hard around his cock, juices gushing as he thrusted his hips a few more times, tensed and then _stilled_, keeping you in place as he came.

Feeling his cum spurt inside you made your thighs tremble and twitch, clit becoming oversensitive under Jim’s still lingering touch.

His hand slowly drags away from in between your thighs, along your hip as he pulls out-softly shushing your whine as he does so-spreading your ass cheeks so he can watch the way the walls of your pussy grip at his cock as he pulls out. Your hips stay in the air as your torso sinks into the mattress, small whimpers leaving you as your pussy clenches, cum dribbling out of your hole.

Your body keens under his touch as he drags his hand down your spine, fingers resting on the back of your neck and digging in for a slight massage.

“That’s a good girl.”

The sound of clothes rustling and thumping on the floor are of no interest to you as you lay on the bed, eyes closed as you enjoy the bliss of having an orgasm.

“Come on.”

You grunt as Jim taps you. “Let’s go have a bath.”

He pulls on your ankle and drags you down the bed towards where he stands at the foot of it and you whine as he does so, ignoring your _Daddy, no_ as he pulls you into his arms and against his bare chest.

Your head is still swimming and feels a little foggy as you pout at Jim, whining again as he carries you to the bathroom. “Come back to me, sweetheart.”

You shake your head, limbs still orgasm limp and turn your face into his chest.

He sighs but keeps walking, talking to you because he knows you can hear him, even though you can’t fully understand or even _want_ to right now.

“Such a good girl for me, you know that right?”

Your eyes peek open at him and you hum, nuzzling further into him as you slowly come back, limbs heavy and boneless as you whimper a bit, the sound of running water filling your ears.

“_My good little brat_.”

**Author's Note:**

> was contemplating on waiting to post this but decided, oh what the hell so !!!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments <3 they make my day so MUCH   
love you guys <3


End file.
